TwilightXBlade
by Edwardcullenluvaa
Summary: What will happen if Bella is already a vampire when She comes to Forks? How will this effect the story? Full Summary inside. Go read it, please. : Rated T only because I want the freedom to write what I want. Need more Reviews!
1. More beer than you have ever seen

**Blade/Twilght Crossover**

**Disclaimer: Blade and Twilight aren't mine. Twilight belongs to the wonderful and stupendous Stephenie Meyer, and I don't know who Blade belongs to, but it's not me.**

**Alright. I got this idea when I was watching Rent for the bagillionth time. And thats an exact number. My other story is on hiatus until further notice. I couldn't figure out what should come next, so I started a new story.**

**Sng of the chapter: Girls on Trampolines by Ludo. For no particular reason. I just like it. Really good song, you should go listen to it. I was listening to it as I wrote this chapter.**

**Full Summary:**

**Blade/Twilight crossover.**

**Bella Swan. Daywalker. Moves to Forks, Washington. Falls for Edward. Haven't come up with a plot yet. Coming up with it as I go along.**

**Prequel: (right word?)**

My name is Bella Swan. Or, as others of my kind call me: Daywalker. My mother was bitten by a vampire when she was pregnant with me. She died but the doctors were able to save me. I have all vampire strenghthes and none of their weaknesses. I have the the heightened senses and super speed, but I can go into the sun. I am a bloodsucker, but I choose to drink animal blood. I am on my way to Forks, Washington **(coincedence? I think not.)** I am sick of vampires and trying to get them to quit drinking human blood. I have managed to convert a few vampires, most of which travel with me, but not near as many as I would like. The majority of vampires are nomads, so I don't think I will run into many vamps. At least I hope not.

**Alright. Should I continue? Review! Flames are welcome, but go easy on me. I am only 13 and I don't have much experience with fanfiction.**


	2. my life is so symphonic

**Disclaimer: darn. I don't own it ):**

**Mmmmmkay. EXAMS ARE OVER WOOO-HOOOO!!! Even though I am pretty sure I failed algebra and science, and maybe language arts. And now I probably won't get into the national honors society:( Oh well….. I am going skiing tonight so this will probably be the only update today. Unless I decide to write on the bus…. But, I won't be getting home until midnight, and I don't normally type random fanfics at midnight……….. Okay. On with the story and away from my pointless rambling.**

**In this chapter it will be mainly Bella's life story, but if you are lucky, I might have her meet the Cullens;)**

**Bella POV**

I have been special ever since I can remember. At first I just had special abilities and I could eat normal food, but as I got older, my skin hardened and I wasn't sure what was happening. I eventually stopped aging and I had to flee from my adoptive parents home. Once in the woods, I was overcome with an insatiable thirst. I attacked what was closest. It turned out to be a deer. I was shocked at what I had done. I fled to a cave nearby that I had gone to occasionally when I was younger. I kept getting weaker and weaker and I was extremely confused. Hikers were walking by and I couldn't help myself. I attacked.

I was utterly mortified at what I had done. I decided I would continue drinking from animals because I figured that was better than killing innocent homo sapiens.

I was randomly walking around one day in the woods because I was scared to encounter humans. I walked across a man drinking straight from a bear. He smelled good, but I didn't want to drink from him. I was utterly confused by this. I approached him slowly hoping the thirst wouldn't take over before I could have a chance to talk to him. I guess he heard me approaching because he looked up and walked towards me.

"Hey, you're a vegetarian vampire, too." He said.

"huh?" I responded, confused.

"Well, you drink from animals." He said.

I ended up telling him everything that happened to me in the past and I found out that I could go in the sun, where as other vampires can't. His name was Adrian and we became close friends. Some people thought we were together, but only I knew that that wasn't possible because Aiden was gay. We traveled for a while together, trying to convert other vampires to our diet, but most were far too stubborn. One of the vampires that we managed to change fell in love with Aiden. He was quite nice and Aiden liked him instantly. His name was Gabriel. **(I got the names from ****Blood and Chocolate****, but they are not the same characters) **I was really happy for them. I decided to give up on other vampires and let Gabriel and Aiden get married and live as a couple for a while. I stuck around for the wedding of course, I was the maid of honor. I plan on staying in touch with Aiden and Gabriel and visiting often.

"Okay, you guys. I am leaving." I called into the house.

"COMING!" Gabriel and Aiden ran down.

Their hair was all messed up and their clothes were disheveled. I am pretty sure I know what they were doing….

"I am gonna really miss you guys!" I said as I gave them hugs.

"We are going to have to visit and you have to visit us, too. Keep in touch and call constantly. Oh, and take your laptop. I expect multiple emails per day. I love you!" said Aiden.

"Of course. I love you, too. And I love you, also Gabriel."

I gave them both another hug and headed out the door.

**XxXxXxXxXXxX**

Sitting on the plane I was extremely bored. I contemplated taking another plane back as soon as we landed, but I kept talking myself out of it. I miss them already. I decided to take out my ipod and Supersonic by Family Force Five came on. I have always loved this song and this band. I took my headphones and sighed. I didn't feel like listening to music. I looked up to see if a movie that I liked was on. It was the latest Hannibal Lector movie. I didn't really like the movie, but Gaspard Ulliel is a hawtiieee. I settled in my chair and began watching.

**XXxXxXxXxxxXxX**

I fell asleep and soon arrived at my destination. Forks. **(coincidence? I don't think so.)** It is a tiny town in the middle of no where, I lived there a loooong time ago with my first foster parents. I just hope that if there are vampires that they are vegitarians. I bought a little house and decided to register into the local high school. I haven't gone in a while and I need to freshen up on my education. I rented a car and headed to my new home.

**Alright. She didn't meet the Cullens in this chapter. Mainly because I didn't want to type anymore. 10 reviews before I update again. Up to you guys. Review and tell me whatcha think. Love it? Hate it? If you hate it, please give me a reason. Constructive critism really helps. **

**-EdwardCullenLuvaa**


	3. Gotta hold on to a piece of dry land

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own these wonderful works of arts.**

**Okay, I am sleeping at a friends house tonight so I have to hurry. The song of this chapter is Banks of the Deep End by Gov't mule for no particular reason.**

I pulled into my new driveway and walked in the front door. My new house is a little log cabin, quite cozy if I do say so myself. I walked in and it was already fully furnished so I didn't have to mess with buying furniture. I didn't bring anything other than my carry on bag so I will have to go shopping soon. Ugh.

I got out my laptop and decided to email Aiden.

Dear Aiden,

I just got here. I love my new house. It is very cozy. Tell Gabriel hi for me. I miss you guys a lot!

Visit soon,

Bella

I walked around the house a bit trying to figure out what I wanted to do. I decided to go to the mall in Port Angeles seeing as that was the closest. I drove there and walked in. As soon as I walked in I was hit with a vision. **(Yep. She can take other vamps powers if they are close enough. hint hint)**

_I was in a room with seven other vampires all with topaz eyes. We were laughing and talking like we had known each other for years. The one with bronze hair had his arm around my shoulder and kissed my hair lovingly._

**Okay. That's that. It would be longer, but my ride is here. Review!**


	4. Women hold the men like a puppet show

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Blade, Pulp Fiction, Silence of the Lamb, Lord of the Rings, or Cry Baby. **

**Okay. I have gotten virtually no reviews. Need some. If I don't I will stop writing this story. I need to know what you guys think. I got my exams back! One A two Bs and two Cs. The song for the chapter is Women are Smarter by Grateful Dead. Enjoy!**

I had bought a bunch of new clothes. Mainly consisting of jeans and t-shirts, with a couple dressier outfits in case I needed to go somewhere. I was just about to go and I hadn't seen any vampires. I walked by a movie store and decided to buy some new DVDs to keep me entertained until the cable was put it. I bought Pulp Fiction, Kingpin, Silence of the Lambs, Empire Records, and Lord of the Rings. I was about to pay when I saw Cry Baby on a shelf. I went to grab it, but someone grabbed it first. She was short, and had black hair sticking up all over the place.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," She said without looking up.

"That's fine, there are two copies."

Topaz eyes and pale skin. Yep. Vampire.

She looked up and a wide grin spread throughout her face. I guess she recognized me from her vision.

"Oh! You are the vampire from my visions! I am Alice, by the way."

"Yes, I am. And if you are wondering how I know that, I can take other vampires powers if we are close enough." I told her.

"That is sooo cool! Would you like to come to my house to meet my family? I am sure they would love to meet you, especially Edward."

She said with a wink at the end, Edward must be the one with bronze hair.

"I'd love to. Where do you live?"

"We live really far in the woods. Do you want to follow me there?"

"Sounds good. Lets pay and we can get out of here."

XxXxXxXxXx

I followed her there and we pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and walked up to Alice right as she was getting out. They had a beautiful home. It was very large, but still looked homey.

Alice opened the door and yelled that they had a visitor. Almost immediately 6 other vampires walked out. All of them had the undeniably gorgeous features, but Edward struck me the most, or at least who I assumed was Edward.

"So… Who reads mind?" I asked.

"That would be me." Edward said.

OH CRAP! That means he heard everything I thought about him.

"Unfortunately, I can't read yours. It is incredibly frustrating. How did you know one of us could read minds?" He asked.

I felt my face physically relax when I heard that.

"Oh. Good. I can take other vampires powers when I am close enough and I heard what Alice said." I told him.

**Okay. She met Edward********. Cry Baby, for those of you who haven't heard of it, is a old, really cheesy movie, with Johnny Depp in it. I am pretty sure you will have heard of the others. Okay. 5 more reviews and I update again. **


	5. How do you measure a year?

**Disclaimer: Dont own. :(:(**

**Okay. I am going to try and update every other day. I might not be able to do that because I am writing another fanfic at the moment. Sorry for the mistakes. My mom took the laptop with Word on it and I am stuck doing this on WordPad. Song for the chapter is Seasons of Love from Rent. (love that movie!)**

Bella POV

I was suddenly aware of everyones emotions. I am guessing that is someone's power.

"How about we introduce ourselves?" Said a man who looked to be slightly older than

the others. I am guessing this is the coven leader. We all sat in the living room on the

various seats. I ended up on the loveseat with Edward. I am pretty sure Alice did that

on purpose.

We went around the room and introduced ourselves. **(I am leaving this out, **

because I am pretty sure we all know the characters) It appears that everyone

has a mate except for Edward. I wonder if I can read Edward's mind, even though it

is his power... I tried to read it and got nothing. I guess not. I can still read everyone

else's but it is really annoying and I just didn't use his power anymore. I am really glad I don't

have to keep it the entire time.

"Hey Edward, your power is cool, but I don't know how you can do it. At least I can

turn it off..." I told him.

"You have no idea."

We decided to turn on the TV when I saw a Guitar Hero box in the corner.

"Who plays Guitar Hero? I thought it looked really cool, but I never got to try it out..."

I said.

"That would be me. Would you like to play?" Esme said with a sheepish smile.

"I would love to," I said.

I got a 20. That's great.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up. The caller ID said Aiden.

_Hello?- me_

_HI BELLA!- Aiden_

_Where are you? I am at your house, and you aren't here...?-Aiden_

_I met a coven of vegitarian vampires and I am with them now. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL_

_ME YOU WERE COMING??????!!!!?????- me_

_I wanted to surprise you! Come soon!-Aiden_

_Okay. on my way. luv ya!- me_

**Edward POV**

Who is Aiden? Her mate? She got excited when he called, so she obviously likes him.

Alice has been having visions of us, but they can change. I felt jealous. hm. I have never felt like this before.

Whoa. Epiphany.

I like Bella. Perhaps love...?

**Bella POV**

"I am guessing you guys heard that. Do you want to come? I am sure Aiden would love to meet you!" I said.

**Edward POV**

I most certainly would not want to meet Aiden. Especially if he is her mate.

**Bella POV**

"We wouldn't want to intrude." Said Carlisle.

"You would definitely not be! Please?" I said.

"Okay. We would love to." said Carlisle.

"Okay. Well, I don't have enough room in my car for everyone, though. I can fit 3 more people.

"Well, how about mates ride togethor? Emmett and Rosalie. Me and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle. and I guess that means you and Edward can ride together, Bella." Said Alice.

"Well, alright. I guess that could work..." I said. I was a little nervous about being in a car alone with Edward.

"Lets go."

Edward and I got in my car and the rest of his family followed behind. Edward broke the silence.

"So Bella... is Aiden your mate?" He asked.

HA! "No, not quite. Aiden is gay. His mate is Gabriel."

His face visibly relaxed. Maybe he did feel the same way. This thought made me smile.

**Okay. REVIEW! The guitar hero should remind you of something, emily;)**


	6. hmph

Realllly sorry it took me so long to update. I will soon, I promise. I have been really busy with school. I will replace this with a chapter tommorrow. I promise. SORRY!

-Edwardcullenluvaa


	7. opposed?

**I don't like this story and I am going to delete it, if anyone is truly opposed to doing that, let me know. also, if anyone wants to continue it, let me know.**


End file.
